


A Megadeus's Dominus

by EmeraldAnkh



Category: The Big O
Genre: Cables are a thing, Considering that the cables are canon, I'm surprised no one has done this, Mecha x Human, Other, Y'all are sleeping on this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldAnkh/pseuds/EmeraldAnkh
Summary: Roger Smith is Big O's Dominus, so of course Big O is going to look out for Roger in more ways than one. ;)





	A Megadeus's Dominus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised there's no fanfiction or anything on this pairing, so I decided to make this fic in the hopes of at least introducing the idea/pairing. Considering the canon, I'm not sure why no one has jumped on this.
> 
> Anyway, standard warning applies here:
> 
> Don't like? Don't read. Simply hit the back button and scroll on past. Easy as that.

     Walking down the catwalk, Roger stopped in the middle and turned to look at Big O.  Wanting a place to be alone for a while, he contemplated entering Big O’s cockpit, since he usually didn’t enter it unless he meant to pilot said mech.  Figuring that it would be the last place anyone would look for him, he spoke into his watch to activate the Big, commanding it to help him into the cockpit.  Bringing up a hand, he jumped onto the mech’s palm and then jumped into the cockpit area when he was near enough. Landing, he waited until the cockpit was sealed to release a soft sigh, getting up from his kneeled position.

Loosening his tie, he walked to the seat and sat down, waiting for the usual message from the Megadeus to scroll across the screen.  Getting the “Ye Not Guilty”, he gave another soft sigh and gave a quiet thanks to the Big, starting to take off his tie and suit as the controls flipped down.  Draping his tie and suit across the arm control rails, he proceeded to undo his pants and take off his undershirt, putting it with his suit and tie. Feeling pent up as of late, he quickly took off his shoes and shimmied out of his pants and underwear, already starting to get hard as he placed the shoes to the side and put his pants and underwear with the rest of his clothes.  Biting his lip a little at the little throb his cock gave, he started to gently touch himself, a small moan tumbling out of his lips as he continued to get harder.

However, before he could become fully erect, the seat tilted back a little and numerous cables came out of nowhere, wrapping around his arms and holding them above his head while others wrapped around his legs and pulled them open, exposing his cock, balls, and asshole.  Flustered and bewildered, before he could say anything, more cables appeared and gently wrapped around his cock while others gently cupped his balls, making him blush. The cables then began to warm up and move, drawing a small gasp from Roger as they rubbed against his most intimate parts.  Now fully erect and starting to leak pre from the slit, he whimpered as the pre started to drip down his cock, starting to lubricate the cables wrapped around his cock a little. It was then, to his surprise, that more cables came and wrapped around his head, leaving him blind.

He then felt something gently latch on to the head of his cock and start gently stroking it, dragging more noises out of his mouth.  So lost in pleasure was he, that he didn’t notice something messing with his slit until it was to late. Crying out in total pleasure, he bucked up as something went down his pipe, the thing flexible enough to bend as he bucked.  Trembling minutely as it finally reached the base of his pipe, he felt something bloom inside and then cried out as his prostate was gently stroked with feather like touches while his pipe was slowly and gently fucked. Finally at his limit, he came hard with a silent scream, his thick and hot seed being siphoned away.

Breathing heavily, the rubbing and all stopped as he rested.  However, once he got over being over sensitive, the warm cables started rubbing him again and his pipe being gently fucked.  By the time he couldn’t cum anymore, he was thoroughly wrecked and crying from the pleasure. He gave a soft gasp as whatever was inside his cock retreated from him and the cables let him go, as though it sensed he was done.  Sated and boneless, he curled up as the seat slowly leaned back to where it laid flat, and he slowly fell asleep. Using more warm cables, Big O made a makeshift blanket and pillow for Roger, looking out for its precious Dominus.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you liked the fic. I know it's kinda short, but hopefully it's done it's job with introducing this pairing to The Big O fandom and whoever comes across the anime. ^^;


End file.
